Returns and Reactions
by angbookworm
Summary: Takes place after 8. Basicaly Mia and Michael are back together and Michaels on the way home. What would happen if something bad happened in mia and J.P.s friendship. What would be michales and the others reactions?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Okay everyone, I am revamping this story. I will try and have more up this week. I just sort of wrote myself into a whole, but I'm working to dig myself out. The plot line is basically the same; I just change a few things around. Please see my chapter 11 authors' note because I could use some help with a few things. I hope that it's better than before!

**Chapter 1**

**Mia's POV **

**Friday, October 17,****the Limo to school**

I can't believe it! After all more than a year Michael is coming home! I can't believe it. We've talked and E-mailed after everything that happened before. And He totally believes me that it was an accident and, we're sort of still together. We both agree that we need to talk about stuff more, and that we both need to be more open. We're going to talk after he comes home, and "take things slow," as he put it in his last e-mail.

He's supposed to come home tomorrow afternoon. I'm a little nervous about Michael coming home. I don't know what to say or what to do or anything. Tina thinks that it will all fall in place when we see each other and that everything will be okay, like what happened to the heroin in her latest Romance book. I hope she's right.

Tina and I are spending the night at Lilly's to help with the welcoming home party. It took a while but Lilly forgave me for the whole J.P. thing. I think. But we're still friends and everything. I think she talked to Michael or something. I don't know I'm just happy I have my best friend back.

Everything seems to be going so great; everything, except for my friendship with J.P. Every time I mention Michael or something about when he's coming home he gets kind of weird and changes the subject. It's been getting worse since I told him Michael was coming home. I don't know maybe he thinks we won't be friends anymore when Michael comes home. But that's ridiculous; he'll still be my friend even if Michael is my boyfriend.

I've talked to Tina about it and she thinks I should confront him about it, but I don't know. I'm going to see if he wants to come to Michael's welcome home party tomorrow. I try talking to Lilly about J.P. but she gets all mad and stuff. She doesn't like him much anymore. She just tolerates him at lunch and when we all do stuff together.

But I'm going to talk to him at school. I can't wait to see Michael! Just one more day!

**School girl's bathroom lunch period**

Ok. Lunch was really odd. Everyone was there like usual. We all sat down at the table, and started talking about different stuff when Boris asked when Michael was coming home tomorrow. Lilly told him that the party would be at four in the afternoon since his plane didn't get in until around noon. That way there would be plenty of time for him to get through security and all that.

So we all got talking about the party plans and how excited we all were to see Michael. J.P. was acting really weird. When I mentioned that I couldn't wait to see Michal he got all tense. And when we were talking about the party plans he stopped talking and was just sort of sulking. I thought maybe he thought he wasn't invited because of the whole lily thing, but I had already asked her if it would be ok and she said yes. So I turned to him and asked him if he was planning to come to the party, because I would think it would be really fun if he came.

"Yeah right," he said and then he actually snorted! "Why would I want to go to Michael's stupid coming home party?" Then he stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria. He didn't even eat any of his chili. So I'm going to talk to him and try to figure out what's the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Okay everyone, I am revamping this story. I will try and have more up this week. I just sort of wrote myself into a whole, but I'm working to dig myself out. The plot line is basically the same; I just change a few things around. Please see my chapter 11 authors' note because I could use some help with a few things. I hope that it's better than before!

**Chapter 2**

**Mia's POV **

Friday October 27th, on the way to Lily's

OH my god! I can't believe what all just happened in the last couple of hours. I was so excited this morning and now I'm…. I can't describe how I feel. Sad, angry and scared all in one!

And it is all because of J.P. I don't understand what's wrong with him. He said stuff that really hurt my feelings and he tried… Oh, I don't even think I can write it down.

I think I'm going to hyperventilate. I have to remember to breath. That's what Lars kept telling me anyways. This is what happened. After everything happened at lunch today I stopped him and asked him if we could meet in the stair well during G&T. It was our last period of the day and we could just skip it. Nobody would really notice anyways. I was going to confront him about his attitude lately; especially how he stormed off at lunch.

So before our afternoon classes started I stopped him and asked if he was doing anything during G&T class. He said no and so I asked if we could meet in the usual stairwell and talk. He said yea that he wanted to talk to me too.

So when I got there he was already there. I had asked Lars to stay around the corner and to keep an eye out even though I know we won't be bothered.

"Hey" I said, dropping my bag on one of the steps. He replied with a "Hey." He was leaning against one wall so I leaned up against the opposite wall. "So," I began after a few minutes of silence. "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, you got that right."

"So, what's going on? You seemed angry today."

"Like you don't know," was his gruff reply. He was mad at me for some reason. I thought maybe he was upset because he thought we weren't going to be friends and hang out now that Michael was coming home.

"Listen," I said. "If this is about me and Michael and us getting back together, it won't get between our friendships. You know you're one of my best friends and I don't want my relationship with Michael to be a problem. You've been such a good friend this last year with everything. And I don't want you to think I don't care. We will always be friends."

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say. Because then he looked at me and I had never seen anyone look like that. He looked upset and sad, but he also looked a little mad. It was the anger that scared me.

"You don't get it, do you?" he said a little harshly. Then his voice got softer, "I don't want to be just your friend, I never wanted to be _just_ your friend. I wanted more." Then he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me against him. I tried protesting but he just kissed me square on the lips. I pushed him away, wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

"J.P. what the heck do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think? Kissing you, or at least trying too. You had to know that I liked you, that I was falling in love with you.

"J.P," I began, tears in my eyes. I felt so sorry for him. "I swear I never knew that you felt that way. I didn't have a clue."

"Yeah, right. You were just too blinded by your precious Michael. And now he's coming home; the guy who LIED to you. Your true love! " He spat. "This last year you've been leading me on this whole time haven't you. I was just someone to be with until lover boy came home. You knew how I felt about you, yet you still made me think that I had a chance!" J.P. was angrier than I had ever seen anyone before.

I had read in some of Tina's romance novels, how someone's face would be twisted with rage, but had never seen it before in real life. But that was exactly how J.P.'s face looked now. He didn't look anything like my friend, and I was truly scared.

As I looked at J.P. I saw something indescribable in his eyes. I slowly backed up and then suddenly he pushed me against the wall again and kissed me, only this time more forcibly, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I was pinned between him and the wall, the hand railing digging painfully into my back. He had his knees between my legs and my skirt rode up a bit. His hands were painfully digging into my waist. I was shocked and scarred and I was paralyzed with fear. Then his hand came between us to try to get under my shirt, and that's when I woke out of my shock. I remembered everything Lars had taught me and I stomped as hard as I could on his instep and pushed him off me.

"Oww! What the fuck was that for!" he practically yelled at me. As he stumbled away from me his hand tore my shirt, revealing the top of my bra. "You knew that I wanted to be more. But you just used and teased me. You were a big flirt stringing me along all this time. And now that you're precious Michael is coming home your just dumping off. You're just going to go crawling back to him aren't you? You are nothing but a slut! The world might think you're a perfect princess but your nothing but a common sl…" He didn't get to finish because I reeled back and hit him right in the jaw. I hit him right as Lars came up the stairs.

I guess he knew something was wrong. He probably heard the yelling or something. I didn't care I had never been more grateful to see him before.

I guess Lars coming around the corner scarred J.P. off because the next thing I knew he was running down the hall. I just slumped to the floor, bawling. Lars came over and asked what happened but I couldn't tell him. But I think he got the general idea, from the looks of my shirt. I guess at some point I started to hyperventilate, because Lars pushed my head between my legs and told me to take deep breaths.

We stayed in the stairwell until most of the crowd had left the hallway. The final bell had just rung. After a while I caught my breath but I was still crying. Lars gave me his handkerchief to wipe my eyes with and he draped his coat over me. It was so big on me that I practically drowned in it. Then he did something I never expected, he pulled me into a big bear hug,

"It will be okay princess. It will be okay." He said to me. "Thanks" was all I could mumble. "Let's get you home and cleaned up." Was his reply

"I need to go get my stuff out of my locker and I need to get my stuff for tonight." I told him sniffling a little. He nodded and walked me down the hall, following me more closely than usual. People were looking at us kind of weird probably because I was wearing a coat like 5 times to big and people could see Lars' gun in his shoulder holster.

I kept looking around, and I was a little jumpy, I guess Lars could tell because he put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

I guess I never thought about how much Lars meant to me. He's sort of like a big brother that I never had; One that protects me and carries a gun. I don't know what I would have done without him.

I was hoping I wouldn't run into any of my friends especially Tina or Lily, but the odds were not in my favor as Tina was coming towards me when I got to my locker. I opened my locker and threw my books into my bag.

"hey Mia, did you talk to J.P.?" Tina asked, then she saw my face, and the tear tracks on my cheeks. "Mia what's wrong?" she asked looking at me worriedly. She could tell something was up. "I just saw J.P. running from the stair well. It looked like he had been hit," she said glancing towards Lars. "Did you have a fight, or something? You look like you've been crying. And why are you wearing Lars' coat?" She tried to grab my hand but I was too jumpy, and I didn't want to be touched right then. Tears started to well up, I had to get out of there soon.

"I'll talk to you later. I just… just have to go. I'll see you at Lily's." I said and bolted away from Tina. She looked so worried at me. I knew she knew something was up. Lars was right behind me. I tried to keep my head down, so people wouldn't see. I could hear Lars on his phone, talking to the limo driver, to meet us out front.

We were almost to the doors when I heard someone yell "HEY POG!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as Lily came up behind me. I dropped my bag, my stuff flying out all over the place. "Dam it!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Mia why so jumpy?" she asked as she bent down to help me pick my stuff up. Then she saw my face, "what's happened? You're crying."

"No I'm not, it's just allergies." I denied as I gathered all my books up.

"You're lying. You don't have allergies. What's wrong?" she asked as she stood up and handed me my notebooks. "Oh, my God! Mia What happened to your shirt?" Lars' jacket had slipped off my shoulder, revealing my torn shirt.

"Never mind, I'll meet you back at your house later," I sobbed no longer able to control the tears. I grabbed my stuff from her hands and bolted with Lars on my heels. When we got to the limo Lars opened the door and I threw my stuff in and just collapsed onto the seat. Lars climbed in after me and shut the door, and told the driver to leave.

I just curled my legs up to my chest as I let the sobs take over. Lars sat next to me and just rubbed my back. He just repeated over and over that it would be okay. I don't think he knew exactly what to do. I doubt he was trained for this kind of thing. Assassins, yes; crying hysterically teenage girls who had just been assaulted by one of their best friends, No

Slowly I stopped crying so hard. Lars gave me a bottle of water out of the mini fridge. "Thanks," I said as I took the bottle. I pulled a mirror out of my bag and started to wipe my eyes and stuff.

"You know I never really liked him much anyways." He said trying to cheer me up. "Anyone who gets chili, and then picks it apart is just strange in my book!" I had to smile a little at that.

"You don't have to tell my Mom and Dad, do you?" I asked, because I was really worried about how my parents would take this.

"Well, technically I do have to tell your father about anyone who has attacked you. It's part of my job, princess."

"Oh."

"And they would want to know. They would be able to tell that something was wrong anyways."

"Yeah I suppose your right."

"I'll make you a deal. I won't tell your Father unless you tell your mom. Then the two of you can tell him."

"Okay." I said with no intention of telling my mom at all. Maybe they would never find out about this. But apparently Lars can read my mind, because he seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"But if you don't tell your mom by the time your father gets here on Tuesday then I'll tell both your parents."

"Alright, But do I have to tell her right away, today. I don't think she's home anyways because they have Rocky's check up today.

"No, you have until Tuesday morning. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. thanks for everything Lars." I replied and then I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"Don't worry princess," he said to me. "It will all be okay, you'll see. And I'll keep you safe, don't worry."

"Thanks you're the greatest!"

Then we were at the loft. Mom and Frank (finally got use to calling him that) were with Rocky at the doctors, so I knew it would be awhile before they got home. I went into my room got undressed and went into my bathroom and took a long bath. I put my torn shirt in the back of my closet, where my mom wouldn't find it. I knew I'd have to show her later.

Then I got dressed, putting on a hooded sweatshirt, and a pair of jeans. Suddenly I felt self conscious. If I hadn't been able to hit J.P. and if Lars hadn't been there it could have turned out a lot worse. He could have done more than kiss me, and to feel me up.

So now we're on the way to Lilly's. I know I'm going to be grilled by Tina and Lilly as soon as I get into the house. I'll try to explain it to them, and hopefully they'll just drop it. I don't want to think about today any longer.

Only 20 or so more hours until Michael will be home. I can't wait to be in Michaels arms and be able to smell his neck. Then everything will be all right. I wish so much that he was all ready home. I just miss him so much. Maybe I'll sneak into his room again tonight.

Lately, whenever I spend the night at Lily's I would wait until everyone was asleep and sneak into his room. I wouldn't snoop or anything. I'd just go sit on his bed. It would make me feel closer to him somehow. Once I even fell asleep for a little while. I woke up before anyone realized I was gone. If lily knew about me going into her brother's room, I would never live it down.

Oh, were here now. I guess I've got to go and talk to the girls. Just a few more hours and I'll be able to see Michael again.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Okay everyone, I am revamping this story. I will try and have more up this week. I just sort of wrote myself into a whole, but I'm working to dig myself out. The plot line is basically the same; I just change a few things around. Oh and thanks to everyone who helped me with my questions. You guys are life savers!

**Chapter 3**

**Michael's POV **

Saturday October 28th around 1 am

God it's great to be home back in the states, heck anyplace where I don't have to eat with chopsticks is fine by me. Yeah they had "American food" in Japan but nothing beats a real American cheeseburger and fries.

I can't wait to see the look on Mia's face when I walk into the kitchen in the morning. They all thought my plane wasn't until later this afternoon, but I found an earlier connecting flight. Man are they all going to be surprised when they see me.

But right now I'm just looking forward to being home. I'm so glad mom and I thought of this. I can't wait to see Mia. I've missed her so much, heck I've even missed Lilly's constant grumbling. It's so good to be home.

I'll try not to wake mom and dad or anyone else up. God is great to see this place. I half want to kiss the apartment door. Sounds like everyone's asleep, I don't want to wake anyone up. I told mom that I would just let myself in. I think I'm going to get a shower first though; I just need to put my stuff in my room.

Oh my god. Mia. She's asleep; in my bed. What? Why? She didn't know about me coming home early. Mom wouldn't have told anyone except maybe Dad. She looks like she's been crying. I wonder what's wrong. Should I wake her up?

I'll just back out slowly and try and think this through. "What in the world is going on? Why is she in my bed?"

"Michael? Is that you? What are you doing home so early?" asked someone from the hallway. I turn around and see Lily standing in her door way.

"Hey sis, I thought I would surprise you all in the morning. Looks like my plan failed." I said giving her a hug.

"Looks like you got a surprise yourself huh?"

"Huh, oh you've seen Mia in there? Do you know why?"

"She's been doing that a few times when she spends the night. When she's had a bad day or really misses you. She usually only stays for a while, and doesn't fall asleep. She doesn't know I know that she goes in there." Okay this is bizarre; Lilly's acting weird. "I thought I heard something and I was going to make sure she was okay. I'm not sure she should really be alone."

Okay I'm curious now. "Why what's going on? Has something happened?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you what. Only Mia can. She told me and Tina earlier but I think she only told us part of it. Probably doesn't want us to worry too much. She might tell you more. Just you're going to have to be gentle. She's been through… I can't imagine how she's feeling really." Lilly was looking back towards the hallway, and just drifted off. "Just be gentle with her Michael. Please, she's had a rough day, and I think you coming home will make her feel a lot better."

"Lilly, you are kind of worrying me. What happened to the cocky little sister of mine?"

"Oh shut up and go wake your girlfriend. She'll be really happy to see you. I'm sure she needs you."

"Oh really," I say raising my eyebrow at her. This is more like the Lilly I know. Plus she hates it that I can raise my eyebrows like that and she can't really do it that well.

"I don't mean it like that. I don't want to hear it!" she says putting her hand over her face, "I really walked into that!"

"Yeah you did." I say cockily.

"Oh shut it, dumb arse. But if you hurt her I'm kicking you all the way back to Japan"

"I think I know what you mean. And don't worry I'd never do anything to hurt Mia. I could tell she had been crying. But thanks for the heads up, and the warning." I was almost to the hallway when she stopped me.

"Michael, it's good to have you home."

"Thanks, it's good to be home." Then she came and gave me a hug, which surprised me a little. We don't really hug a lot. "She really missed you a lot." She whispered to me before she disappeared back into her room.

I walked into my room and turned on my desk light, so it wouldn't shine too bright and wake her up. I looked down at her, she's so beautiful, and I had dreamed about her being in my bed many times before. But not like this. Something was wrong. She was curled protectively in a ball and I could see the tear stains on her face. I couldn't imagine what has made her so upset, that made Lily act really protective of her.

I just stood there watching her sleep, I had missed her so much, and now she was here and I could touch her, but I was afraid that she would break, she looked so fragile. She must be dreaming because she started to murmur and toss and turn. I bent my head down so I could hear her better.

"No, don't. Stop. Don't. No please." she was whispering. Has someone hurt her? Was there some sort of assassination threat made against her? I hadn't heard anything

"No. Please. Don't," she whispered more. Did she just say someone's name or was it something else?

I have to wake her up, before she starts having more of this nightmare. I brushed her hair away from her face; letting my fingers brush her cheeks gently.

"Mia," I whispered softly shaking her. "Mia it's me Michael. Wake up, Sweetheart." I didn't call Mia pet names or anything, I think there too demeaning but when we were alone I did call her sweetheart sometimes. Only when we were alone; and she seemed to like it.

She was starting to wake up; she blinked her eyes a few times, before closing them again.

"Mia wake up, it's me I'm home early." This seemed to get her awake.

"Michael?" she asked looking up at me, with those gorgeous blue grey eyes. "Is that really you? I must be dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, I found an earlier flight and had planned on surprising you all in the morning. But it looks like the surprise is on me huh?" I said giving her a half smile.

"Oh Michael you really are home early." She said as she threw her arms around me and buried her head next to my neck, something that she always did, and I had no idea why. But I returned her hug, and just enjoyed holding her again.

"Oh Michael, I missed you so much, and I love you and I'm just so happy your home."

"I know Mia. I missed you too, and I love you too." I said looking down at her. I had sat down on the bed and had started to play with her hair, which had grown out a lot more since I had left. It was starting to return to how it used to look, before she cut it. "Not that I'm minding or anything; but why are you in my bedroom, asleep in my bed?"

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep. It's just I had a really bad day, and I was missing you so much and … and … oh Michael." She had started to cry and she curled her feet up under her and started to hug her knees. "I'm sorry." She started to say some more but I couldn't understand her. So I did the only thing I could think of; I pulled her to me and held her.

"Shh." I whispered. "Shh it's alright. I'm not mad or anything. What's wrong? Mia, just tell me what's wrong. I'm here. Shhh"

Then she started crying harder and I just continued to hold her and whisper to her, rocking her gently back and forth.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Okay everyone, I am revamping this story. I will try and have more up this week. I just sort of wrote myself into a whole, but I'm working to dig myself out. The plot line is basically the same; I just change a few things around. Oh and thanks to everyone who helped me with my questions. You guys are life savers!

**Chapter 4**

**Michaels POV**

Saturday, around 1 am

"Shh. It's okay Mia. I'm here. It's alright. Don't cry sweetheart, don't cry." I don't know how long we sat there, me holding Mia, while she clung to me, sobbing. I had never seen her like this, and I had no idea what was wrong. All I wanted was to make her stop crying, to make her feel better. I just sat there holding her until her sobs stopped, whispering to her, and telling her that it was alright.

Eventually her sobs quieted until she was just slightly sniffling. When I thought she was done I gently lifted her face to look at me. Her eyes were all puffy and red from crying. I gently wiped the tears off her cheeks with my thumbs.

"Hi there, sweetheart," I said taking in her tear stained face. Of all the ways I had imagined being reunited with Mia; this was never one of them.

"Hi," she said softly, still sniffling. "I'm sorry, I … I didn't mean to cry like that. I'm sorry…."

"Shhh! Sweetheart, it's okay. What's wrong, huh?" I asked her, but I didn't want to push her, and have her breakdown again."

"Oh, Michael, I don't know if I can tell you."

"Mia," I said taking holding her shaking hands. We had moved to the head of the bed, our backs leaning against the headboard. I moved in front of her, so I could look her directly in the eye. "You know that you can tell me anything. You don't need to be afraid, I won't be mad."

"Oh, Michael," she said, as tears pooled up in her eyes. "He hurt me so much. He… He tried to... to…." She stuttered out, but couldn't finish her sentence.

"Who hurt you Mia?" when she hesitated and looked away from me, I gently took her face in my hands, so that she was looking into my eyes. "Who hurt you sweetheart? You can tell me."

Mia took a deep breath, and released it. She was shaking a little and she was playing with the hem on her pajama top. She looked away and bit her lip a bit. It looked like she was trying to fight the tears. I brushed her hair off her face and stroked her cheek lightly. I asked softly, "Who?"

I barely heard her whisper "J.P." before the tears came again. It wasn't sobbing like before, just silent tears running down her cheeks. I gathered her into my arms, her head resting against my chest. I kissed the top of her head, as she cried into my chest.

I moved us so I was on my back, resting against the headboard, and she was laying next to me her head on my chest, and my arms around her. After a few minutes her breathing slowed down and her body relaxed more. She took some deep breaths, and nuzzled into my chest.

"Mia?" I asked softly, wondering if she had fallen asleep. I wanted to know what J.P. had done to her, but I didn't want to push her. I didn't want to make her cry again.

"Michael," she asked looking up at me.

"What happened" I asked her, playing with her hair. She had told me about her and J.P.'s friendship over the last year so I asked, "did you guys have a fight or something?"

She looked hesitant, and she bit her lip again. "You don't have to tell me, unless you want to, but you know you can talk to me right?"

"I know," she answered. "And I want to tell you, it's just…. I don't know hard too."

"Shh. It's okay. You can take your time. And if you don't want to, you don't have to."

"No. I need to. I want to tell you. It's just hard. Just give me a few minutes."

"Okay you can tell me whenever you're ready. I'll wait." We sat there for a few minutes. I gave her a small squeeze and she nuzzled into my chest some more. After a few minutes she sat up a bit more and said, "I think I'm ready now." I just nodded my head and let her continue.

"Basically it started this afternoon, at lunch. We were all talking about you coming home, and how exciting it was. He was acting weird, angry almost; so I confronted him later in the stair well."

Mia then went on to tell me about what had happened in the stairwell earlier. About how J.P. had kissed her; and her torn shirt, and everything. I just sat there with my arm around her. I stayed quiet, knowing that she had to get this out.

When she told me how he had touched her, under her shirt, I instinctively tightened my arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. No one was allowed to touch her like that, except for me. I know it sounds sexist but it's how I feel. Mia's mine and J.P. had forced himself on her.

"And right when Lars came around the corner, I hit him square in the jaw. Then J.P. ran down the hall. And Lars, he took care of me, and brought me home. Apparently when I hit him I left a mark too, because Tina said she saw him and said it looked like he'd been hit. "

She was sniffling, trying to keep in the tears. She looked up at me for the first time since she had started telling me what happened. She looked cautious, like she was trying to gauge my reaction to what she had just said. I didn't know what to think. I don't think I'll ever get my head wrapped around this totally. I just did the only thing I could think of to comfort her. I just pulled her so she was resting on top of me, and brought my arms around her and held her.

"Oh Mia, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry, sweetheart, for everything. I'm sorry for what he did to you; and for not being here when you needed me, and for everything."

"Oh Michael," she cried and buried her head into my chest, while silent sobs wracked her body again. I just held her, until her crying ceased. I had no idea how to ease this pain, how to make her feel better. The only thing I could think of was to hold her and let her cry.

"Shh! It's all right, I'm here now. Just let it out, let it all out. Shh!"

"I was so scared. I just stood there, not able to move. I don't know what would have happened if Lars hadn't come when he did. I was afraid he was going to…to rape me," she said as she hugged me tighter, gripping my t-shirt in her hand. She was holding on for dear life, and I wasn't going to let her fall.

"Mia it's okay. He didn't, and you don't need to think of the 'what if's'. He didn't do that, and he can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him. Okay?"

"Okay," she mumbled, her breathing evening out, her body relaxing, and her crying ceasing. I was rubbing her back in large circles, when my hand reached her waist, and she yelped in pain.

"Mia?" I asked stilling my hands instantly, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, never mind, I'm okay," she replied. Yeah, like I believed that for a minute. She sounded like she was hurt and I wanted to know why.

"Mia," I said tilting her head up to look at me. "I thought we agreed to talk more. If something's wrong you have to tell me. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me, ever. What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, "your right," she said. "My back hurts is all, from when J.P. pushed me against the wall. My back is really tender. I think there might be a bruise from the railing hit my back but I can't really see

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't realize. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said as I tilted he face towards me and bent down to give her a kiss. When I went to kiss her she flinched a little. I looked down at her worriedly, afraid I had done something to hurt her.

"I'm sorry, Michael," she said, "I'm just a little jumpy still. I about jumped out of my skin when Lilly came up behind me at school. I know you won't hurt me, it just…. I don't know some sort of reaction."

"Shhh, it's okay Mia, I understand. It's okay." I said giving her a slight squeeze. "I don't ever want to make you feel uncomfortable. If I do, you just need tell me. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied, with a small smile.

"Hey there's that bright smile I love so much." I said as I brushed her hair off her forehead. We sat there for a few minutes her head on my chest.

"Mia," I asked hesitantly. I didn't know how to approach her without her freaking out on me. When she looked up I asked "Can I see your back?" I quickly added after seeing her uncertainty, "I want to make sure you are alright. You might have more than a bruise and I want to make sure you're okay. If you're uncomfortable with me looking that's okay, but someone should look at it; and soon too."

"I don't know, Michael." She said biting her lip.

"All you have to do is lift up your shirt a bit, I won't see anything or do anything, I promise." I was looking directly into her eyes, and I whispered "I just want to make sure you're alright."

"Okay, I guess you can look. It hurts the most right above my waist"

I told her to lie on her stomach, and she did what I asked. When I went to move her shirt up and she tensed up. I asked, "Mia do you trust me?" "Yes," was her reply.

"Just relax okay, I won't hurt you, and I won't move your shirt up too high. Okay. I promise." She just nodded her head in approval.

I gently raised her shirt so I could look at her back. What I saw there made me see red with anger. She had black and blue marks across her lower back, and red marks where his fingers had bitten into her skin. I guess didn't realize until I saw the bruises, how much J.P. had hurt her.

I couldn't understand how he could do something like this to Mia, who was only just a friend. And I didn't understand why he would turn on her like this. I gently ran my fingers over the purple skin. Mia winced slightly.

"I'm sorry Mia; I didn't mean to hurt you. It's awfully bruised, and slightly swollen. You should put a cold compress on it, to keep the swelling down," I said as I pulled down her shirt. "And an aspirin wouldn't hurt either." I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but I don't think it worked.

"It's okay, Michael. Thank you." She said softly. She looked at the clock on the night stand. It read 2:30.

"Oh my God! It's so late; you've got to be exhausted. I should get back to Lilly's room, before someone realizes I'm gone.

"Mia, relax," I said shaking my head slightly. "For one thing it's like the middle of the afternoon in Japan. I'm not tired; I fell asleep on the plane. The second thing is Lilly knows you're in here. I talked to her in the hallway."

"What? She knows!" she exclaimed. "Great, now I'll never here the end of it."

"Relax; I don't think she's going to tease you about it. At least not right away. She heard me come home, and she told me how you would come in here sometimes."

"I'm sorry Michael. I didn't mean to invade your privacy or anything, and I never went through your stuff or anything. I'd just sit here for a while. Like when I really missed you or something."

"Hush! It's okay Mia, I understand, it's okay."

"You aren't mad then?"

"No, I love you Mia, it's okay." I said as I brushed her hair behind her ear. "You look tired, why don't you get some sleep. You can sleep in here tonight; I'm just going to watch some TV."

"What? No Michael, you need to get some sleep, you'll be tired by morning. I'll go back to Lilly's room."

"Mia, you should sleep in a bed. That bruise has to hurt, and sleeping on the floor isn't going to make it feel better. I'll make you a deal, if you feel comfortable with it okay."

"Okay, what?" she asked curiously.

"We'll both sleep in here, in my bed. I promise I won't try anything. It will be completely innocent."

"But what about the others? What if your mom comes in here in the morning and sees us. I'd be mortified. They're going to know when we get up. I don't want them to think…" I quieted her with my finger to her lips. She was breathing heavily and I was afraid she was going to hyperventilate.

"Mia, calm down. Do you want to stay with me?"

"Umm," she blushed and looked away and nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess so."

I had to smile at this. She was embarrassed about wanting to stay with me. "Okay how about we go out to the living room, and lay on the couch. If they ask in the morning, we'll say when I got home, I found you on the couch, and I woke you up, and we fell asleep talking. How does that sound, good?"

"Umm, okay," she said shyly, her face beet red. She didn't look at me directly, so I turned her face towards me and brushed my thumbs across her cheek. "You're cute when you blush." This just made her blush harder. "Mia," I whispered, "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

"Uh huh," She stuttered. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine in a gentle kiss. I didn't want it to get to hot and heavy. I didn't want to startle her. I just kept it light and short. When we were finished I asked, "Okay," and she just nodded her head.

"I love you, and missed you," I said.

"I love you too, and I missed you."

"Come on," I said as I took her hand, "let's go out to the living room." As I led her to the couch, I grabbed a blanket, from the hallway closet. I sat her on the couch and turned on the TV and muted the volume. "See if you can find something to watch." She looked at me questionably "I'll be right back; I'm just going to change quickly, and get a quick shower. And I'll get you an ice pack for your back. Okay?"

"Uh huh." She said, biting her lip. She looked like she was thinking of something, like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how. I figured that I would let her ask whatever it was when she was ready. I was almost to the hallway when she stopped me.

"Michael, are you mad at me?"

"What?" I asked and I came over to the couch and crouched down so I was eye to eye with her. "Mia why would I be mad at you?"

"I thought that maybe because of what happened that you'd be mad. Because what he did."

"Mia." I said taking her face in my hands. "Yes I'm mad, in fact I'm furious. I'm mad at J.P, but not you; never you sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I just thought maybe…"

"Shh, Mia. Shhh. You didn't do anything wrong. Okay. Now just lay down here. I'm going to get you an ice pack and then I'll hop into the shower. I've been on a plane for so long and I feel really grimy. Okay." I said as I gently pushed her into lying on the couch. Then I took a couple of couch cushions for her head. "There, I'll be right back okay. Just rest."

"Okay," she said stiff ling a yawn. She took the remote and started flipping through channels. I went back to my room, and got a change of clothes to change into after my shower.

I dropped my extra clothes in the bathroom and got a couple of aspirin, and then got a glass of water and an ice pack from the freezer. I wrapped the ice pack in a towel, and took it all out to Mia.

She was lying on her stomach watching TV. It looked like she found one of the Star Wars movies. "Find something to watch?" I asked, holding out the water and the aspirin.

"Yeah, thanks." She said getting up, and wincing slightly. She took the pills and the water. "Does it still hurt?" I asked and she just nodded.

"This should help some." I said holding out the ice pack. She went to take it and I motioned for her to lie on her stomach. I gently lifted her shirt and placed the pack on her back. She winced slightly and I saw goose bumps rise up on her skin. I brushed a kiss to her forehead and went to the bathroom. I took a 10 minute shower, not wanting to keep Mia by herself for long. I was just trying to wrap around everything that Mia had told me. I was also trying to make myself relax because I was still so angry at what J.P.

When I was done I changed quickly and went back to the living room. Mia was in the same place as I had left her. "Hey, which Star Wars movie is this?"

"Empire Strikes Back. It's just getting to the end. I guess there having a whole marathon, back to back of all 6 episodes. She replied, and sat up so I could join her on the couch.

You see we have this really nice couch; it's long enough so even I can stretch out on it without any trouble. Plus it's almost wide enough for two people to lay, on it together. Almost. Mia was going to have to curl up next to me. And I don't think she was going to have a big problem with that. I know I didn't.

"Come here," I say holding my arms out, waiting for her to lie down. She looked hesitant "Mia I promise this isn't some trick or anything. It will be completely innocent. I never want you to be scared that I'll hurt you. That's the last thing I would want to do to you." I sat back up to face her, so we were at eye level.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me Michael. I'm just a little….don't know jumpy still."

"It's okay Mia. I won't ever hurt you. I would never do that to you or anyone for that matter."

"I know. It's just that he hurt me so much. Not just what he did, but the things he said." Her eyes had begun to well up with tears and when she continued talking, the tears quietly fell."

I gathered her in my arms, just trying to sooth away the hurt. The next time I saw J.P. he would be lucky to still have his head, because I was going to rip it off. I'm not one for violence, usually, but what J.P. did to Mia, I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Why did he do this to me Michael?" Mia asked. "I thought he was my friend. One of my best friends. I never knew that he liked me. Not like that. We hung out and stuff, on the weekends but we never, you know did anything. Like date or anything. At least I didn't think it was dating."

"Shh, Mia, it's okay." I soothed, I gently pulled her so that she was lying between my side and the back of the couch. She put her head on my chest and was still crying slightly.

"Why did he do this Michael, why?"

"I don't know Mia. I wish I did, but I don't know. Shh." She started to calm down. "Come on let's get some rest. Okay. It's going to be a long day. "

"Okay" she said snuggling up to me. I draped the blanket across us. "I love you Michael."

"I love you too Mia. I'm going to fix the ice pack, it's slipped off okay. She nodded her consent as I lifted the back of her shirt and placed the ice pack there. She shivered again from the cold and I wrapped my arms around her.

"There how's that?" I asked.

"Hmm, better," she replied in a sleepy voice. "Thank you Michael, for being here, and understanding. I love you."

"Shh. Don't worry about it Mia. I love you too. Now go to sleep sweetheart."

And then her breathing evened out and her body relaxed into mine. And I sat there listening to her sleeping, while the rebellion battled the empire once again on the TV screen. And soon I fell asleep too holding Mia in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Okay everyone, I am revamping this story. I will try and have more up this week. I just sort of wrote myself into a whole, but I'm working to dig myself out. The plot line is basically the same; I just change a few things around. Oh and thanks to everyone who helped me with my questions. You guys are life savers!

Chapter 5

**Michaels Mothers POV **

_Saturday October 28, six-forty five A.M._

After waking up and dressing I walked into my living room to a very surprising scene. My only son, who I figured would be in his room asleep after his long trip; was in fact sleeping on our couch, with the girl he has been in love with for years; who is also lily's best friend. Michael was lying on his back with Mia nestled next to him, his arms draped around her. The television was on mute and playing some morning TV show To be completely honest I didn't know what exactly to think or do.

I could be upset, wake them both up and give them a big lecture about relationships and the responsibilities of having a sexual relationship. And also of the inappropiratiness of them having sex in my home. However, we have always been very upfront about sex in this family I andm husband have spoken about sex and their consequences. Also knowing my son, and mia, and their feelings for each other, I know they wouldn't have sex or anything on the living room couch.

I hadn't seen my son face to face in over a year. Of course we had talked weekly, I had made sure of that; and we had video chated a few times but I had still missed my little boy while he was away, but I am extremely proud of him. I quietly walked over to where the couple was sleeping. I looked down at Michael and I suddenly remembered watching him sleep when he was a boy. I brushed the hair off his forehead, leaned down and kissed him, gently on the forhead.

Michael stirred a bit before opening his eyes. Upon seeing me standing over him his eyes got wider, before stuttering out; "Uh, Mom."

"Yes Michael," I replied trying to keep a smirk off my face. The poor boy thought that he was in trouble. I love the fact that I can still make my grown son feel like he's going to get grounded. And I suppose most mothers do.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really, Then what does this look like?" I'm horrible. I know but I couldn't resist. The look on his face, it was just irresistible. Plus it didn't help Michaels case that Mia snuggled further into his chest when he sat up.

"When I came home, Mia was awake, uhh, watching TV. And we were talking, and umm. And I guess we fell asleep."

I couldn't pretend to be angry and upset any longer. "Relax Michael, I'm not upset. I know how much you two have missed each other. And I know that something bad happened between Mia and J.P. yesterday."

"You do?"

"Yes. I overheard part of the girls' conversation last night and I completely understand if you guys wanted to talk before everyone else was up."

"Oh."

"Now go back to sleep. Its almost seven now, and the others won't be up for at least another hour or better. I'm going to go out, and get some things at the market. I'll be back soon."

"Okay mom," Michael said as he leaned back against the couch, and closed his eyes.

I went over and gave him another kiss on his cheek and whispered an "I missed you."

"I missed you too mom." He whispered back to me. As I left the apartment I let a tear run down my cheek. I am just so happy to have my boy home.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter has been reworked. Thanks for sticking with me

Chapter 6

**Mia's POV**

_Saturday, October 28__th__ 8:15 am_

_ Lily and Michael's house, the couch_

I;m having the best dream ever! Michael was home and we were in the _Millennium Falcon. _We were lying in a big hammock that Chewbacca had brought in; when an incessant beeping noise from the console woke me up.

"Ugh! Whatever it is turn it off," I grumbled, burying my head into Michael's chest. This was the best dream ever.

"Can't do that Mia, Lily and Tina will be up soon. Do you really want Lily to tease us? We'd never live it down." Michael said. Wait, what are Tina and Lily doing on the Millennium Falcon. Then it hit me, I had slept on the couch with Michael.

Suddenly I felt extremely shy and subconscious, as I realized I had slept with Michael part of the night; especially since I was practically on top of him. "Hi" I said lifting my head up from his chest.

"Hi. How did you sleep?" He asked as he brushed some hair out of my face.

"OK I guess. Umm, sorry about using you as a pillow," I said as I moved to get off him. Michael just wrapped his arms around me a little tighter in a hug.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining," he said as he let me go to sit up. I couldn't quite look him in the eye so I just folded the blanket up. He asked, "How do you feel?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I fiddled with the melted ice pack, still not looking at him I started to speak. "Michael, thank you for everything you did last night; for staying with me and all." He moved closer and lifted my face to look him in the eye. He brushed his fingers over my cheek, I flinched a little. "Sorry," I said, looking away.

"Hey, it's okay Mia. I understand."

"You do," I asked. He nodded and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you, I love you."

"Oh, Michael," I said as I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck, breathing deeply. "Thank you so much for understanding, I love you too."

"Shh, now Mia," he said as he wrapped me in a huge hug. We sat there for a few minutes, him just holding me. I had tears in my eyes, threatening to fall. He pulled back and looked at me with the tears in my eyes. He placed his hand on my cheek, and I leaned into it, closing my eyes. "Mia," Michael said his voice deep and rich, "I'm going to kiss you now."

I nodded, giving my silent consent. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips with mine, before fully kissing me. He moved his hand to my waist, and I tried not to flinch or tense too much. He gentled the kiss again, but didn't stop. I was starting to relax when we heard behind us "Gee, think you two can stop sucking face long enough so I can say hi to my brother too." I jumped a foot in the air, almost falling off the couch as I turned around to see Lily and Tina standing there, both with silly grins on their faces. My entire face blushed scarlet.

"Oh, um, I…. we." I stammered, not able to think of something to say.

Lily replied with a "yeah whatever, looked like you guys were just reacquainting your tonsils was all." She said laughing a little, as she threw an arm over Michael's shoulder, in a hug, that he returned. She whispered something in his ear that I didn't hear before rubbing his head, messing up his hair. Then Tina came over to give Michael a quick one armed hug, before turning to me.

"How long have you been up, Mia? You weren't in bed this morning." She asked.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to watch TV. Err, that's when Michael came home, and we sat up and talked for a while." I quickly hid the ice pack behind my back, but I think Lily saw, because she gave me a funny look, before going back to talking with Michael about his trip home. But Tina seemed to believe my story. I told Tina that I was going to go get dressed and left for Lily's room. I just needed a few minutes alone to comprehend everything from last night.

I went to change, and that's when I saw the bruises. They looked worse than what Michael had described, although the swelling had probably gone down the bruises were black and blue and very angry looking. There were also new bruises on my chest that I hadn't seen yesterday. I got dressed and when I pulled the shirt on I noticed a big problem. The shirt was a little bit low cut and you can just see the top of the bruise. The shirt and my jeans gap a little and the bruise on my back is visible too.

So now I'm sitting here, tears running down my face. I heard Lily's Mom come home a few minutes ago. I don't know what to do, if I wear the shirt everyone will see the bruise and ask questions. Questions I can't answer. I've been in here for twenty minutes, fiddling with the shirt, trying to figure out how to make it cover the bruises, but it's no use. I've finally given up and am trying to decide if I should just go out with what I wore yesterday, and say I forgot my shirt and go home and grab one. But if I went home, mom would ask me all sorts of questions that I'm not ready to answer. I can't borrow one of Lily's shirts, because their too big. They'd be long enough but would gap open in the front, showing my chest.

Oh no, Lily and Tina are coming!


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter has been reworked. Thanks for sticking with me

**Chapter 7**

_Lily's room around 9_

**Tina's POV**

What a surprise! When Lily told me this morning that she saw Michael come home early this morning, I was expecting him to be in bed. Then we see him and Mia making out on the couch. Looks like things are going to be okay for them, which is good because I don't think Mia could handle much more drama anyways. I bet Mia got a shock when she came out here and saw Michael was home!

I hope Mia is going to be okay. I know there has to be more to her story that she's not telling us. You know she's been in the bedroom for a while now, over ten minutes. She probably needs time to think, but I'm still worried. I can't imagine how she feels right now.

It looks like Michael and his dad are having an important conversation because they're sort of whispering to each other. Uh oh, Michael looks kind of mad now. I hope there's not going to be trouble between him and his dad, he just got home!

Okay she's been in there like over twenty minutes, something's wrong. "Hey Lily," I whispered, I didn't want lily's parents to hear us. "I think we should check on Mia, she's been in your room a long time now; almost twenty minutes."

"Yeah, something must be wrong. You'd think she'd get dressed real quick and come right back out. Let's go." Lily replied worryingly. "Hey mom I'll be right back to help put groceries away, Tina needs my help with something."

We passed by Michael and his dad, but Michael didn't seem upset any more, and everything seemed okay. He caught my eye and look towards the bedrooms and back to me. He gave me a look that asked 'where's Mia?' I simply shrugged my shoulders and shook my head, before going down the hall with lily.

"Hey, Mia you in here, POG?" asked lily opening her door. The first thing I saw was Mia on the floor crying, and with her shirt next to her and her scribbling in her diary. When she saw us come in she quickly moved to cover herself when she noticed us. She seemed to start to cry harder though.

"Mia," Lily and I both said in unison, before rushing over to her. At least I had the good sense to close the door, for privacy. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't understand what she was saying because she was crying to hard. All I could make out was something about her shirt and showing the bruise?

"What are you…?" I began but then I noticed the angry marks on her back. "Oh Mia," I simply stated, my heart breaking for her.

"What?" Lily asked, she was kneeling directly in front of Mia and didn't see the bruise forming on her back and side. I pointed at Mia's side and she gasped. She saw how Mia was covering her chest and she must have gotten some thought because she took hold of Mia's trembling hands, which were clutching her shirt in front of her chest, and lowered them to her lap. There, on her breast, we could see bruises forming. A bruise that looked an awful much like fingers. A bruise that I thought suspiciously looked like J.P.'s hand print.

"Oh, Mia, why didn't you tell us?" I asked as she shook with sobs.

**Lily's POV**

I grabbed a blanket off the bed and gave it to Mia to cover herself. I sat on one side of her while Tina sat on the other side, with an arm around her shoulders.

I think I got the gist of what she was trying to tell us. That her shirt is too short and will show the bruises. Then I got an idea. I didn't know what to do to comfort her. I can't believe how much J.P. had hurt her. I just kept repeating "its okay," to her.

I gave Mia a quick hug before standing up and saying "I'll be right back." I was almost to the door when Mia said in a soft whisper, "don't tell Michael, please." I walked back over, gave her a big hug and told her, "I promise I won't tell him. If you want him to know that's up to you."

I walked into the kitchen by passing my brother, who looked a little worried, and went to my mother, and wrapped my arms around her and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Lily, what on earth?" she asked as she turned around, but then seeing my face she saw how upset I was. "What's wrong Lily?"

"I need your help mom. Its Mia she's upset and I don't know what to do? She's in my room and she's crying." I said as I hugged her again, tears threatening my eyes. I don't care what anyone would think if anyone walked in and saw me now, I just needed my mom.

"Okay, slow down honey. Mia's in your room crying?" she asked wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I nodded "does this have to do with whatever happened with Mia and J.P.?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"I overheard you girls last night. I don't know exactly what happened, but it sounds like J.P and Mia had a big fight, and Mia got hurt?"

"Oh mom it's more than just a fight. It was, I don't know. He didn't rape her, but I guess he assaulted her. I don't know!"

"Shh, now." Mom said wrapping me in a hug. "Just because it wasn't rape doesn't mean it wasn't some type of sexual assault and it doesn't mean it isn't less of a problem for her."

"Oh Mom, you should see the bruises, I can't believe what J.P. did."

"Okay, now, lily. Shh, I think I understand. Why don't we go see Mia and see what I can do? She's going to need our help."

I just nodded and quickly led the way back to my room, my mom following. I saw Michael sitting, talking with dad, and he looked worried. He stood-up like he was going to follow us, but my mom just shook her head, motioning for him to stay put. I had meant my promise to Mia. It was up to Mia to tell Michael about the bruises. Mom whispered something to dad and he nodded his head.

When we got back to my room Mia was now sitting on my bed, and had her pajama top back on. She had stopped shaking but was still crying, just not as hard. My mom went over to her and started to rub her back.

"Okay Mia, we need to get you to calm down. I want you to listen and do what I say. I want you to put your head between your knees. Yes good, just like that. Okay you need to take big deep breaths okay. Your okay, now. Nothing bad is going to happen. Just listen to me okay; just keep breathing, in and out. Good job honey. " Mia started to do what mom told her and her crying lightened up some. "That's good Mia, just keep breathing. We don't want you to hyperventilate now do we? Just take deep breaths. Tina," she said turning towards her. Tina looked just as lost and upset as I felt. "Could you go get Mia a glass of water please?" Tina nodded and left. By the time Tina returned Mia was sitting up and had stopped crying, though there were tears in her eyes, and her face was all red and puffy. Tina gave her the water and she took a drink, and I noticed she wasn't as shaky.

"How do you feel Mia, any better?" Mia just nodded her head, but didn't look up from her lap. "What's wrong?" she wouldn't look up so mom questioned her further. "Would you like to get dressed?"

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say because Mia started to cry again, silent tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I can't," she cried. "My shirt is too short in the back and too open in the front and it shows off the bruises, and if I go out there like this everyone will see and ask questions, questions I can't answer. I can't go home because my mom's there, and she doesn't know yet, and she will ask questions I'm not ready to answer yet. And I don't know what to do, because lily your shirts are too big for me, and will show the bruise in the front." Mia rambled, not making a lot of sense to me but my mom must have gotten the idea.

"Mia, Shh now. Deep breaths." Mia had started to get upset and her breathing was erratic again. Mom calmed her down before asking anymore questions. "Mia, I know this is hard, but I want to help. The bruises are on your back and chest?" Mia just shrank down and nodded. "Okay and your shirt is too short to wear?"

"Yeah," Mia mumbled, finally looking up. I could see the pain in her eyes and looking at Tina I knew she saw it too. I made a silent resolution to myself that J.P. was never going to hurt Mia or anyone of my friends again. I looked up at Tina and we both knew that come Monday it was up to us to keep Mia safe from J.P. Later we would put our heads together and come up with a plan, but now Mia needed us. We both nodded and sat next to Mia, while my mom crouched in front of her.

"The shirt is too short in the back and you can see the top of the bruise in the front."

"Here let me see the shirt?" asked mom. "It's going to be okay Mia, I've got an idea. I'll be right back." And she quietly left the room

Tina and I sat on each side of Mia. "I'm sorry I got so upset guys. I feel like such a dope."

"That's not true Mia," said Tina. "After what J.P. did you have all the reasons in the world to breakdown." Then she gave Mia a hug.

"Yeah, Tina's right. You just needed to breakdown and that's what friends are for."

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Mia said throwing her arms around us in a group hug. Mom then came in

"Here you go Mia, This black cami will work perfect under that green shirt. It will be long enough that you can layer it under your shirt that it won't show in the back, and the lace and fabric in the front will cover up anything that the v-neck line of your shirt wouldn't have."

"Thank you so much!" Mia exclaimed, smiling slightly.

"Why don't you try it on quick to see if it fits?"

"Oh, umm." Mia stumbled, her head dropping down.

"We can turn around or leave, if you feel uncomfortable," Mom said.

"If you could just turn around, quick."

"Okay," we all said and turned away facing the wall while Mia got dressed. A few minutes later she was dressed and told us we could turn around.

"There, that's better isn't it?" asked mom.

"Yes, and you really can't see the bruise or anything."

"No, you can't. Now I'll leave you girls be; I still have food to get ready. I do hope your father didn't manage to burn breakfast."

"I'm sorry for freaking out Dr. Motzkivits." Mia said, looking forlorn.

"Nonsense, you had every right too. Now why don't you girls help Mia finish getting ready? You might want to wash your face."

"Thank you.' Mia said shyly as my mom left us alone. "And thank you guys too. You're the best friends I could ever ask for!"

"Oh, now you're going to make us start the water works!" I said sarcastically, which made Mia laugh.

Mia finished getting ready, while Tina and I sat and waited. We were both a little afraid that she might freak out again, and we didn't want her upset again. But we both had a nagging question that couldn't wait any longer. Tina asked hers first.

"Mia, why didn't you tell us all this last night when we talked?"

"I knew you guys would worry and I didn't want you guys to even though I knew you would even with what I had told you. And I guess it's embarrassing and I don't know. I guess it's weird for me to talk about what happened. "She replied looking at the carpet.

"Umm, Mia," I began. "You did tell us the truth though, right?" Mia's head shot up, and she looked angry and hurt. "I mean I believe what J.P. did, but he didn't, well, rape you, did he?"

"No, he didn't, he didn't r… do that," she stuttered out, for some reason she could say the word rape. "But God I was so scared he was going to." She sniffled.

All three of us sat there in silence with our own thoughts. Finally I jumped up, surprising them and said "what are we doing sniffling in here? We've got a party to get ready for and Michaels back! We should be out there celebrating!"

"Yeah, lily's right, and I don't know about you girls but I'm starving."

"Me too," replied Mia, looking a lot more cheerful than she did an hour ago.

"Besides," I said with a smirk, "I think my brother might want to try and suck your tonsils out some more before the party."

"Lily!" Mia groaned, blushing scarlet. Now things are getting back to normal. And we all linked arms and went down for breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: **I know this isnt my best chapter and i've been a terrible author sorry. hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated!!!

**Chapter 8**

**Michels POV**

Mia had been gone a few minutes to get dressed when dad came over and asked to speak with me.

"Sure, what's up dad?" I asked

"Well, I have some err, concerns."

"Uh huh." I said not really paying attention. Mia had been gone too long and I was getting worried.

"Michael, can you please pay attention to me?!" Dad demanded

"Okay sorry! I was just wondering what's taking Mia so long."

"See that's what I want to talk to you about," dad said, "you and Mia, and your, err, relationship."

"What about Mia and me and what about our relationship?"

"Well you've been gone a long time, and things might have changed between you and Mia." I made to say something but he stopped me.

"No, don't interrupt me, just hear me out. I know you two had a fight before you left, but have reconciled since then, and that's great and all. Well, I don't know what you got up to in Japan or any, err, relationships you may have had over there but.

"Dad I didn't cheat on Mia when I was gone! How could you think that?"

"Okay, okay." He said dragging me over to the couch. "Don't get so upset. I didn't mean it like it came out. It's just are you two sure about the others feelings?"

"Dad Mia and I talked about this already." I said curtly, I'm getting ticked off at him again. How'd he think that of me! Geez just because he had a bunch of different girlfriends in college, before he met mom, doesn't mean I am.

Okay something's up Lily and Tina just went back to the bedroom. I raised an eyebrow at Tina, silently asking 'where's Mia,' but she just shrugged. I have a feeling something is wrong.

"Okay, I just want to make sure no one gets hurt." Dad said to me.

"It's fine."

We were both silent for a while. Dad looked a little nervous. "What is it dad, I can tell there's more on your mind."

"Well I did want to talk to you about something else that it involves Mia." I groan and turn away, and miss seeing lily come out of the bed room. "But let me talk for minute okay?" he asks

"Fine," I say after a few minutes turning back to face him. I roll my eyes, almost missing seeing Lily come from the kitchen with mom behind her. Something defiantly is wrong now. I know. Lily looks upset, and like she's been crying. I start to get up but mom just shakes her head. She whispers to dad, but I can still hear "Hun, can you finish the eggs? The girls need my help." Dad nods yes and she walks away towards the bedroom.

"C'mon Michael, we can talk in the kitchen. Your mother is needed elsewhere."

We go into the kitchen and he asks me to start chopping the vegetables for the omelet.

"What I wanted to say is I know you to care deeply about each other, and I know you've been gone a while and I guess, well I don't want you two to err, make any hasty decisions. Do you understand?"

"Huh. Dad you're not making any sense."

"Uh, how to put this. I don't want you to talk Mia into anything…."

"Okay dad, you can stop right there. Mia and I have already talked about this a long time ago. And anyways it's no ones business but ours. I respect Mia and any decision she makes about the boundaries in our relationship." Okay dad is really starting to piss me off. It's like he doesn't trust me or something.

"What's brought this on anyways dad?" I ask

"I'm sorry, it's just your mother mentioned that Mia and J.P. had disagreement about you. That with Mia's grandmother calling me the other day, well, I just thought."

"Wait, Mia's grandma called you?"

"Yes, she said she had concerns about you and Mia, and I believe she had concerns that you had met someone and that she was worried about you just using Mia.

"What that's ridiculous. I would never force Mia into anything. I don't know what Clarisse has against me, but the woman hates me.

"I don't know Michael, but I believe she is just trying to watch out for her granddaughter. Even if her ways maybe a little, eccentric."

"Yea I suppose, but I still don't understand what would make you \think that I would cheat on Mia or push her into something."

"I'm sorry. Call it a father's overreaction. I just don't want either of you to be hurt. Forgive me son.

"Yeah."

"C'mon lets get everything out on the table for when the girls get done doing whatever their doing."

"Yea "I mumbled. Dad just reminded me that Mia's been goon way longer than it should have taken her. I know mom, Lilly, and Tina are with her, but I sure hope she's okay. Oh hey mom just came out.

"Mom," I ask coming up to her, whispering so dad wouldn't hear. I don't think he knows how Mia and J.P.'s 'disagreement.' "Is Mia okay?"

"It's alright Michael." She said patting my shoulder, "It was just girl stuff."

"oh." I said setting plates down on the table. Then I looked up and saw Mia coming out of the bedroom. She was laughing at something one of the others had said, and was blushing slightly.

"Hey," I say coming over to her. "You alright?" I ask, brushing a stray hair from her forehead.

"Yeah," she replied looking up at me. "I will be." She says as she leans up and kisses me.

**Authors note: **I am so sorry that its taken so long to get this out. I got stuck with the conversation between michael and his dad and its just taken me so long. I am horrible i know but thanks for sticking with me and for all the good reviews. there will probably be about two or three more chapters. I want a conversation with j.p. and Mia still has to tell her mom and dad yet. I hope i have Mia's grandma's name right. I couldnt remember and i dont know where my princess diaries book is. any input on my story would be greatly appreciated. hopefully the next chapters will be longer.

Here is a question for you all. what should happen on monday when everyone has to go back to school.

A) J.P. gets in trouble for assulting mia

B) Michael has a very forcful 'chat' with J.P. maybe his fist gets a few words in?

C) J.p. is a chicken and doesnt show up at all

D) The school can't do anything because there are no witneses except for what little lars saw. its just mia's words against J.P.

E) lily beats up j.p.

you can choose any of these and mix them up if you want or if you've got another idea let me know. I just like to have a little reader feed back and see what you all think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Mia's POV **

Michael's party was great! We all had a great time, and I got to dance with Michael!! Everyone was there, even some of Michael's old band mates. It was great. People started showing up around noon and the party lasted until five. Everyone was having fun and talking. But I think the best part was dancing with Michael and just being close to him again.

Lily and Tina were watching me more carefully, and I know Michael suspected something was wrong earlier this morning but thankfully didn't press the issue. I don't think I could tell him about what happened this morning. Or about the bruising.

The party went off without a hitch and everyone had fun. No sign of J.P, thank God! Everything was great; the only thing was what happened in Michael's room. It all started when we were cleaning up. Michael was asleep in his room, after getting hit with jet lag after everyone left.

"Hey Mia," Lily calls, "Dad just ordered pizza and it will be here soon, go see if Michael wants any, would you?"

"But he's sleeping?"

"Yea, but mom says he needs to get back on New York Time or else he'll be up all night. Plus he's got to be hungry"

"Kay" I reply. I get to Michaels door and freeze. What should I do, knock? Go right in? What if he's not dressed? Oh god I'd be so embarrassed, my face is heating up just thinking about it. But it would be interesting to see… (I can't believe I thought that let alone wrote it down!!!) I decide to gently knock but didn't get any answer, so I peek my head in. "Michael," I whisper. He's sprawled out on his bed, one arm over his head. I go to his bed, quietly and carefully. As I approach the bed I trip over something on the floor, I look down and see his jeans. I gulped, this means he's only in his underwear. I briefly wonder what type of underwear he's wearing. The sheets are covering his lower half, so I can't see anything. I reach out and gently shake his shoulder.

"Michael, wake up." He only bats my arm away, and groans.

"Wake up; the pizza will be here soon."

"Mia, what are you doing in Japan with pizza?" he asks groggily.

"You're not it Japan your home, silly." I laugh. He's waking up now and sits up a little.

"Hey were you just laughing at me?" he asks.

"What, me laugh at you, never."

"Ha ha. Now what's this about pizza?"

"Your parents ordered pizza and it should be here in a bit."

"MMM, Pizza! I haven't had a decent pizza in forever. That's something I defenetley miss."

"I bet." I say as his stomach growls. "Sounds like your stomach missed it more though."

"Laugh it up. You know what else I missed?"

"hmm, what?'

"This," he says as he reaches up, grabs me around the middle and starts tickling me.

"Ekk! Michael stop! Please!" I gasp for breath. By this time I was half on top of Michael, as he continued his assault on my stomach and ribs. That's when I noticed that the sheet had slipped down and that Michael was now only in his boxers (yikes!)

"Mia," he said as he gently brought my head down to his and kissed my lips. The kiss soon turned more heated though and before I knew it I was half way sitting in his lap as we attacked each other's lips in frenzied kisses. Then he brought his arm up and before I could stop him or slow him down he had his hand up my shirt and he was feeling me up. But he had touched the wrong side and even though he was gentle (he always was) it was really tender. I shot away from him as a hiss of pain escaped me.

"Crap," Michael cursed as he reaches for me. I was standing next to the bed and trying to smooth out my shirt. Michael was worried about me, I could tell. "Mia I'm sorry." He got up off the bed and reached out for me, but I had stepped back and I turned crimson because he was standing there practically naked. "I didn't mean too…."

"Michael, um maybe you should get dressed." I said looking anywhere but at him. I was so embarrassed.

"Right." He says. Of course at the time he goes to pick up his pants lily comes in telling us the pizza was here and that everyone was waiting for us. I was really embarrassed know and completely bolted. As I rushed past her I heard lily ask Michael "what was that!!"

I shied away from Michael for the rest of the night and I know he was concerned. He probably thought it was his fault or something. After the pizza Lars came and took me home, which is where I'm at now.

Oh god I can't believe how I reacted! But I'm so confused. As soon as mom puts down rocky I'm going to talk to her. I think.

**Author's notes: **sorry it's been so long! I've had a bad case of _writers block_ every writers worst enemy, well that and grammar! (LOL) anyways between life and my writers block it's been hard to update but here you go! Thanks for all the reviews and your opinion of what should happen on Monday. I'll let you know the totals next chapter. You can still vote too.

What should happen on Monday when everyone has to go back to school?

A) J.P. gets in trouble for assaulting Mia

B) Michael has a very forceful 'chat' with J.P. maybe his fist gets a few words in?

C) J.P. is a chicken and doesn't show up at all

D) The school can't do anything because there are no witnesses except for what little Lars saw. It's just Mia's words against J.P.

E) Lily beats up J.P.

You can choose any of these and mix them up if you want or if you've got another idea let me know. I just like to have a little reader feed back and see what you all think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: this chapter has been re-done. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Michael's POV**

Erg! I can't believe how stupid I was tonight! How could I' have gotten so carried away with Mia so fast after everything that's happened. We agreed that when I got back we'd take things slow at first. Now here I go and practically jump her. I probably scared her even more! Great can I screw up anymore? Oh wait yea, I can. I can be half naked while I jump her. If that's not bad enough Lily comes in and catches me with my pants down, literally. Now I'm lying here on my bed wondering how I can fix everything. Suddenly my door busts open.

"Well, what was that about tonight? Huh?" Lily comes in to my room.

"Drop it Lily, its none of your business." I say getting up and turning my computer on. I can't really face her right now, I'm a bit embarrassed.

"Bullshit! My best friend's well being is none of my business? It is my business when you're messing around with her."

"You're wrong. You came in at a bad time. But I wasn't…."

"Oh save it! I expected better from you Michael. Here I thought I had a brother who was sensitive to his girlfriend's feelings. Looks likes I was wrong. He's just another guy, all he wants is to get into his girlfriends pants!" she ranted and huffed and turns to leave. "You guys are all the same!"

I grabbed her arm and drag her to the bed. "Sit. Stay." I demand as I plop her down onto my bed and close the door.

"Let's get one thing straight here Lily. I wasn't trying to 'get into Mia's pants'. Do you think I'd do that to Mia, with you, mom and dad right down the hall in the living room? After everything we've worked through this last year? After what that asshole did to her? Geese, lily! Just because you were dumped because you wouldn't sleep with some idiot doesn't mean every guy is the same. I do have some self respect you know."

"You're right."

Thank you Yes you caught us at a bad time, but it wasn't like you thought it was. I'd never force Mia into anything; especially not after what happened. Okay."

"I'm sorry Michael. It's just, I'm upset over Mia and I guess I'm being a little over . And here I teased Mia about being like the panda who was obsessive compulsive over licking her baby." Lily apologized as she smiled through the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. You're just being a good friend, that's all. Why don't you go get some sleep huh? It's late."

"Yea, thanks Michael."

"No problem." I say, throwing my arm around her and giving her a little squeeze.


End file.
